Pygmy King
The Pygmy King is a minor character in Dark Souls III: The Ringed City. He is voiced by Ramon Tikaram. Location He can be found in the Ringed City after awakening Princess Filianore and dispelling the illusion. Description He is clothed in regal robes, colored black with hints of blue, and a trim of slightly lighter color. It is decorated with several, almost golden spiral patterns, and appears to wear a sort of medallion. His flesh, colored black like the ancient Humans, has grown withered and frail. On top of his long white hair he dons a crown, similar in design to a mix between the Firekeeper blindfold and the crown of Gwyn, though much smaller. His throat has been cut by Gael, leaving his inner neck exposed, and his head attached only at the back right of the neck. He is found crawling toward Filianore's chamber, and his legs have either been damaged and unusable due to Gael, or were useless to begin with or from age. Lore This Pygmy King is one of the royalty within the Ringed City, who directly inherited the Dark Soul and protected it within themselves, being descendants of the Furtive Pygmy. Gwyn gifted them the city as a sort of peace offering, as well as his daughter Filianore, who was put to sleep and used to preserve the city for all of time.Small Envoy Banner description. While the rule has apparently been adequate, there was once a madman born into the royalty, and a Spear of the Church - Shira - was required to put him down. She failed to actually kill him, of course, and thus traveled to the darkroom: a place where she and the spear would be held close until the end of time.Crucifix of the Mad King description. Despite still being Humans, they were unaffected by the passage of time, until the spell on the city broke. Time caught up to the royalty to the point of drying up their very blood, though they remained alive, possibly by virtue of the Dark Soul itself. When they are discovered by Gael, he finds that their blood is dried, and instead consumes their fragments of the Dark Soul in a bout of madness - so as to generate the Soul's blood - though he was quite aware of the negative effects it would have. This last survivor makes it to Filianore's remains with his throat slashed and his Dark Soul fragment absorbed by Gael; yet despite never seeing the matriarch's final state, he succumbs to his wounds and passes away, calling out her name in vain. Notes *As he crawls to Filianore, he says two, strained and pain filled lines: **"Ohh, Filianore, help me, please... The Red-hood is come to eat us... to eat our dark souls..." **"Filianore, help me, please..." ***Once he reaches Filianore, he says this final line, before dying of his injuries. Trivia *Several corpses belonging to the same race as the Pygmy King can be seen scattered across Gael's boss arena. **Gael kills one of them in the cutscene before his boss fight, proving that despite his sealed fate, his mission was indeed completed. *It is known that at some point before the arrival of either the Ashen One or Gael, that the Pygmy Kings discovered the truth as to why the Ringed City exists, and, what the Gods were truly doing to humanity. Strangely, the Ringed Knights seem to not know this - as they are completely Hollowed via their Seal of Fire (Darksign) causing such. Gallery PygmyKing.png|Concept art DARK SOULS™ III_20170410182418.jpg|In game appearance DARK SOULS™ III_20170410182458.jpg|Back view References pl:Pigmejski władca Category:The Ringed City: Characters Category:Pygmy